Chains
by Lolita Luv
Summary: House and Wilson Songfiction


He had gone too far this time. Much too far. Gregory House stood in the bedroom staring at the mess of shattered glass on the floor. The whirlwind of clothes strewn around. The good suit case was gone.

"Damn it, Greg. Way to go." He mumbled to himself as he limped from the bedroom.

There wasn't the wonderful smells of cooking or the cheery hums that he was used to. Only the sounds of loud clanging. That would be the sound of Wilson pulling things from the cupboards he felt belonged to him. Shit. This was really going to happen this time. Wilson was going to leave and as per his usual self, House said nothing.

James Wilson. He loved his job. Loved his life. Yes, really did. What he loved most was Greg House. The damn bastard. He'd put up with a lot from the sour older doctor. Hell, even let him get away with some not so legal things, but this time, he'd gone too far. Wilson stumbled through the house, struggling to see through the tears he refused to let House see. No, he wasn't going to win this time.

He had every intention of taking what he could and to hell with the rest, he wasn't coming back. No. House could deal with his own bullshit on his own. He wasn't going to push James Wilson around anymore. His hand lifted and ran through his hair, angrily brushed away the few tears that escaped his eyes. Breathe and don't fucking cry in front of him. A deep breath and he reached the door. The knob cold beneath his clammy palm.

"Good-bye, House."

One more deep breath, it shuddered through him. It hurt his chest. Door opened, a foot out. Don't stop. Don't wait, just go. Second foot out. Door almost closed. Yes, just go. The click, soft thud as the door closed rang in his ears like a siren. Right foot, left... one in front of the other. Elevator just in reach. Heart ached.

_Bought a ticket to Seattle but I can't get to the plane_

_Everytime I leave you I keep running out of chain_

_I hunger for your love it never gives me any slack_

_But if I ever break away, I'm never coming back to these_

_Chains, chains, shackles and chains_

_No matter what it takes some day I'm gonna break these_

_Chains, chains, shackles and chains_

_These love taking, heart breaking, cold, hard, lonely making chains_

Suddenly, a strong hand caught his shoulder, spun him around. The suitcase was knocked aside and he was pushed back against the wall. His breath froze as he found himself staring into those steel grey eyes. House. His heart began to pound. His thoughts dispersed and he was stuck just staring.

Silence, it was the only thing between them until House took a breath and began to talk about Cuddy and things that had happened between them. Of course, it didn't surprise Wilson since House was a very self important person. Yes, yes, we all know you're straight House, stop rubbing it in. He had almost tuned him out when a statement caught his attention...

"... I guess I always knew you wanted me, I just didn't want to know. I'm sorry I called you a ..."

"Faggot."

Wilson finished as his gaze met Greg's head on. His big brown eyes staring into steely grey. God, how could he love this man? Sure there was a weird sort of fucked up love House felt for him, Wilson knew that, but it was the love between friends. Or at least, as far as he knew, it was.

"Don't go..."

The younger doctor gulped and sighed but before he could say a word in defense or say that he had to go, lips were pressed against his. Effectively cutting off all words and logical thoughts. He froze. Breath caught. Until he felt House's hand on his cheek slipping into his hair and tongue against his lips. Then and only then was he able to respond accordingly.

_You never try to hold me 'till you see me walking out_

_I guess you'd rather be with me than ever be without_

_You call me back and kiss me and my heart begins to sink_

_When I know that all you're doing's taking up another link in these_

_Chains, chains, shackles and chains_

_No matter what it takes some day I'm gonna break these_

_Chains, chains, shackles and chains_

_These love taking, heart breaking, cold, hard, lonely making chains_

A soft sound left his mouth disappearing into House's as he took the moment as it came. He didn't want to question whether it was really happening or not. No. No questions. No hesitations. This was what he'd always wanted. Even if it all turned out to be a dream. Fine. Wilson wouldn't handle the gut-wrenching feeling that would come from that later.

Kiss broke and Wilson coo'd softly, eyes opening only a little. Mouth swollen and wet from the most intense, yet simple kiss. A gulp. Head tilt. Brown eyes as House moved back down the hall and stood next to the still open door. Head lowered a moment and he took a deep breath as he reached down and picked up his suit case. A few steps and he was walking past House, back into their apartment. Who was he kidding? He wasn't going anywhere. He belonged with Gregory House. For that matter he belonged to him heart and soul. Completely.

_Love was never meant to be a one-way street_

_I was never meant to be falling at your feet_

_You got me where you want me and I don't know what to do_

_You don't belong to me but I belong to you in these_

_Chains, chains, shackles and chains_

_No matter what it takes some day I'm gonna break these_

_Chains, chains, shackles and chains_

_These love taking, heart breaking, cold, hard, lonely making chains_

**The door closed behind them with a click and a soft thud. **

**House smirked. **

House and Wilson - House MD and all it's characters. Copyright the original creators.

Chains - Copyright Patty Loveless


End file.
